A shadow from a childhood
by HayateOfTheBlackRose
Summary: A boy screamed. His favorite stuffed animal was thrown into the street. He ran out to get it but did not notice the oncoming truck. Getting knocked out of the way by a quick shadow, the boy yelped. 'Who was that...'


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS!!!

Authors note: …Ok weird story I know…it took me almost all spring break just to think about it!!! Then my friend had to somewhat start me off…so rough start…and I had so many typos…and I posted it wrong on the fan fiction thing and I can't find a decent name...and I'm bad at describing things…AND…I have a headache and lack of sleep from this…But I'm new at this…so DUN KILL ME!!! Please review! I don't care if it's a bad review…just review…pwease?

* * *

A boy screamed. His favorite stuffed animal was thrown into the street. He ran out to get it but did not notice the oncoming truck. Getting knocked out of the way by a quick shadow, the boy yelped. The shadow became clearer until he noticed the shadow was another kid. He was about the same height and looked the same age. The kid who saved his life smiled, waved his hand, and ran away quickly disappearing into the nearby woods. _'Who was that…?'_ The boy questioned. Little did he know his question would be answered later…

"Damn it! First day as an -cough- ANBU and I'm late!" A man of 21 jumped through the streets. He had raven hair and black blank eyes with heavy bags. He wore what a ANBU should wear, black tank top with black pants, a tattoo on his left shoulder, black boots with small spikes at the bottom, gloves with hand protectors, his kunai pouch and three bash pouches on his lower back. He also had a katana on his back. Various patches of armor were over his clothing. His dog mask was around his neck facing backwards. He wore his headband, which was attached to a bandana, on his head. He stopped at a tall building and walked inside.

"You're Hayate Gekkou, aren't you?"

Hayate turned around to see a girl whose was barely taller than him. "-Cough- Ya. I'm a new ANBU, just started today."

The girl smiled, she had purple hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. She wore the same thing as Hayate did except that she had a monkey mask and a scorpion stinger shaped pendant around her neck. Her head band was the normal kind and on her forehead. You could barely see it with her bangs covering it. "Hello Hayate, I'm Anko Mitarashi. I was sent down by our ANBU squad leader to bring you back to the team."

Hayate coughed a few times and nodded.

Anko led Hayate down many hallways and finally stopped at a door. 'Room 2067.'

"Here we are. This is where you'll need to report to everyday." Anko opened the door. "I brought the new recruit like you asked Genma-san."

Hayate looked around the room. Just like his apartment nothing good…couch, big window, a table in the middle of the room, and some decorations here and there. Hayate looked at the three other ANBU sitting down.

One had hair like his; raven colored except it was shorter. Same clothes as Hayate but a rooster mask. He wears his head band like Anko and has a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He has a short beard that runs down the sides of his face, and brown eyes. "Hello. I'm Asuma Sarutobi."

"I'm Raido Namaishi." This one had a funky scar on the left side of his face. He had brown hair and black pupils like Hayate. He wears his headband on his forehead. Same clothes as Hayate once again, but with a fox looking mask.

Hayate looked at the last one. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had the same headband as Hayate but he wore it backwards. His hair was the same as Hayate's, reaches his shoulders and down. A senbon sticks out of his mouth. He has a plain looking mask that doesn't have any ears but ¼ of it was black…but his clothes were different. He wore everything Hayate did except his were mostly white and he had 2 katanas on his back. "And I'm Genma Shiranui, the leader of this ANBU squad. Nice to meet you." He smiled.

Hayate's eyes widened._ 'That smile…'_ The picture of the boy from 16 years ago flashed through Hayate's mind. _'He's that kid…from 16 years ago…'

* * *

_

Authors note (at the end of the chapter!): Ok…I think that's good enough for chapter one! Anyway…please review!!! Hehe…I think this is the first 'chapters' GenHaya pairing story thing…weird…


End file.
